


Foe or For

by loco



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Discussion of Abortion, EXO Ensemble - Freeform, Enemies to Lovers, Forced bonding?, M/M, Mpreg, immaculate conception, mention of Yifan/Junmyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loco/pseuds/loco
Summary: How Yixing being Yixing makes everything better.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 16
Kudos: 44
Collections: Swords and Hearts 2020





	Foe or For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [northofthehouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/northofthehouse/gifts).



> **Code:** [northofthehouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/northofthehouse/pseuds/northofthehouse/works)  
>  **Prompt:** Accidental marriage for whatever reason (accident with binding magic, selkie legend, etc), where they don't want to be married but fall in love anyway. I'd love this is an otherwise modern setting, but something like royalty or fairy tale magic kingdom would be okay too!  
>  **Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction and none of the characters are owned by Swords and Hearts.**
> 
> **All creative rights and ownership of this particular work of fiction lie with the respective authors.**
> 
> **Author's Note:** I'm pitch hitting last minute, pardon the potato writing ><. I hope my recipient enjoys this. Happy reading to all! Thanks Y for helping me get this done ASAP.

“Good morning everyone,” Junmyeon bids to the assembly. As the appointed speaker for the board of representatives, Junmyeon has a bit more power than the rest of the representatives. Being the speaker means he is tasked with managing the board meetings and making sure they don’t bite each other’s throats. Plus, as a merfolk (he has feet on land due to shapeshifting if you're wondering), the allure helps with managing boisterous and mischievous creatures alike. And mages are amongst the most tempestuous people around. 

Taking a deep breath to organise his thoughts, Junmyeon reviews today’s agenda in his head. Today's meeting is special. It's the last day of the interclan summit, they are supposed to be out and about, mingling and networking, but because of certain people, Junmyeon has to hold this meeting instead. It's just between the mage representatives of each major clans. Involving others like their leaders would simply make things more complicated. 

Junmyeon nods his head at each of the representatives’ replies. One by one, he notes their presence; Minseok from the Dwarves, Yixing from the Dryads, Baekhyun from the Light Elves, Jongdae from the Sirens, Chanyeol from the Centaurs, Kyungsoo from the Dark Elves, Jongin from the Faes and Sehun from the Tengu. Looking at each of the faces of the eight representatives of the eight major clans, their agenda today is simple. “Alright, everyone is here. Today we will be discussing Baekhyun's and Kyungsoo’s antagonism. I have received numerous complaints and demands for resolution if not restitution.” Junmyeon openly stares at the two representatives. He flicks his hand and messages pop up above him.

> _My eyes are blinded for half a day because Mage Baekhyun finds it amusing to glow in full capacity to annoy Mage Kyungsoo. I know I was not supposed to be at the discussion room of the elves, but…_
> 
> _Could you tell Mage Kyungsoo he has been increasing the gravity pull in the room. Now My legs feel like jelly. I don’t think he’s aware..._
> 
> _I know they don’t let their personal issues interfere with their work, but I’m tired of the hostility. It’s triggering my anxiety again…_
> 
> _Junmyeon, it’s worse than last month. Please, do something..._

Snippets of complaints float in the air for the representatives to read. “As all of you can see, there's a lot of complaints. These are the recent ones. I have more from previous summits. Clearly, we need to rectify this concern lest it escalate even more. I really don't want the council members to intervene. They have enough of a headache with our leaders and the climate change already." The drought is getting worse since last year. Hence their conference this time around is more tense than usual. More so Kyungsoo since his clan lives in the desert. 

Suddenly, something went flying across the table with a fast trajectory and aimed precisely at a head. The target who sees it coming, leans to the side to avoid it. 

One thing anyone should remember about Byun Baekhyun is that he rises to the challenge. Though he will not initiate confrontations, if someone were to pick a fight with him, he won’t back down. So, here he goes, “What the heck Kyungsoo? A dirty sock! Why did you throw that blasted thing at me? It stinks!” Baekhyun doesn't care that there is something heavy in that dirty sock. Healing himself is easy but the stench of a stinky sock will traumatise him for days. Ugh, he wants to puke from the horrible smell. _Did that idiot put a stink spell on that sock?_

"Damn." Kyungsoo sits back against the chair. He shrugs. “I was aiming for the bin. What a waste.”

Baekhyun looks left and right. “What? There’s no bin here. You were aiming straight at my head.” Then, Baekhyun gasps as realisation hits him. Affronted, he stands up, bristling like a cat whose tail was stepped on. “Are you saying I’m a bin? Me? A bloody bin?"

"Bravo!" With his trademark charming adorable smile, Kyungsoo gives Baekhyun a thumbs up and applauds. “Oh, that head of yours gets it. I didn't think it was functioning. With the amount of garbage you have been spouting, I thought you must be a walking bin, right? There’s no other explanation." If you don't speak their language and can't understand their words, basing you understanding solely on cadence and tone, you won't know Kyungsoo is roasting Baekhyun. The pleasantness cuts deeper. "Baekhyun-ssi, who would send merfolks to the desert to help with their agriculture? They would suffer with the low water availability. We need dryads.”

"You grudgeful idgit! Our land needs the dryads more. You need merfolks to bring in water."

"But without trees we can't retain water."

As the two bicker back and forth, the rest of the mage representatives watch them while commenting to each other. They don’t need to whisper, neither of the subjects have ever listened when they were in this mode. 

“They’re like an old married couple,” says Jongdae as he pops popcorn into his mouth. He always has popcorn in his dimensional inventory for such occasions. Good entertainment is best served with snacks.

Hooves click on the floor. “Yeah, you know this morning, I can hear Kyungsoo screaming Baekhyun’s name,"interjects Chanyeol as he grabs some of the popcorn. Upon hearing the maknaes snickering, his ears turn red. He quickly shouts, "Not! Not the sexy kind." Seriously, he's not a pervert. Those two really have the nerves.

Not wanting rumours to spread since those two are the biggest gossipers, Minseok who happens to be the one waking Kyungsoo up since he wanted to discuss the bracelet Kyungsoo commissioned, explains, “He was screaming because somebody drew a penguin on his face. The artist even signed it.” Minseok nudges his chin towards Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sticks his tongue out at Minseok and snickers. 

Harmless prank. Thank goodness. “I’m relieved nothing was destroyed this morning. But my king sure wasn’t happy with the rude awakening. Yifan was livid.” Exhaustion darkens Junmyeon’s face. Sometimes he questions his volunteering to be the speaker for the mage group. 

"I'm sure you coaxed him well," Jongdae's trademark cat grin and insinuating tone spoke volume. 

It's not a secret that Junmyeon and Yifan are together. Junmyeon is the sea dragon's consort. You know how many children they have? That's why Junmyeon can manage them as their speaker. He has loads of experience. 

A sly smile on his face, Jongin looks at Sehun and wiggles his brows. Sehun wiggles his eyebrows back and gives him a wicked smile. Nodding, Jongin pitches in, “Why don’t we just bond them and lock them up in a cabin somewhere. Maybe they’ll get over whatever it is their problem with each other.”

"Yeah, like Myeon-hyung and Yifan-hyung enemies to lovers ballad of the year tale," Sehun adds on some spices to make the soup tastier and more convincing.

"Nah, just bond them no need to lock them up. Maybe being in each other's head would make it more peaceful for us. They'll just bicker in there instead." Chanyeol understands the two will never reconcile, not like the definition of reconciliation Junmyeon has in mind.

“That’s a good idea!” Yixing beams. 

Without missing a beat or giving anyone a chance to say something, he gathers life magic, chants in ancient cryptic Dryad and claps his hands together. Poof, a silver line connects Baekhyun and Kyungsoo. “It’s done.” A dimpled smile filled to the brim with self satisfaction of a job well done brightens the Dryad mage’s face. It beckons the rest to praise him too.

Speechless, the rest doesn’t know what to say and their lips are further sealed as they see the scene happening before their eyes.

The silver line still connecting Kyungsoo and Baekhyun makes an arch above them while pulling the two up into the air. As they are levitating in the middle of the round table, the silver line twines around them, keeping them flush against each other, face to face. From silver it shimmers to gold and dissolves into the two.

After the last remnant of gold light is absorbed, the two slowly drop onto the table, unconscious. Golden leaves decorate their skin before they fade away. However, from certain angles, the leaves can still be seen. 

Seconds pass by and Jongdae laughs. Then, he claps enthusiastically. “Good job, Xing!”

Worried, Junmyeon rushes to the two plopped on the table, he examines them. Breathing, but unconscious. He looks up at Yixing and blinks rapidly. Softly, he asks so as not to spook the dryad, “What did you do, Xing?” 

Smiling that dimpled innocent smile, Yixing tilts his head and smiles wider, “I bonded them like Nini suggested. It’s amazing really. The spirits of life were so happy with the idea, they anchored the bond to both of their mana instead of a sapling. Voila, we’ll have a new member in approximately eleven months.”

“A new member?” Minseok squeaks. He is so not on the same page with Yixing right now. He’s beyond lost.

Yixing hums and nods. “Yes, Baekhyun is pregnant!”

“Pregnant?!” The word is simultaneously screamed in different kinds of emotions. From pure shock to hearty laughter. 

Jongdae claps and laughs louder. His beautiful voice easily calms the rattled nerves of a few. Chanyeol shakes his head and continues devouring the popcorn. Jongin agrees and joins in the clapping. “Oh my goodness, yes! Finally! BaekSoo baby! We need to celebrate!”

Yixing tilts his head to the other side and purses his lips. The mixed reactions in the room worries him. “Did I not suppose to do that?”

Finally, Sehun who has been quiet, speaks up, “Don’t worry, hyung. This is perfect. We’ll get mini BaekSoo terrorising everyone at the next summit!” With Sehun saying that, Junmyeon who has a litany of chosen words planned for Yixing, stops in his internal tirade. 

“Just in case, could this bond be undone?”

“Nope,” Yixing pops the p at the end. “At least not while the baby is there.” For a second, Yixing becomes dazed. Then, he adds, “the spirit says, if they don’t develop any ‘good’ feelings with each other until after the baby is born, the bond will automatically dissolve. If not, they’ll stay bonded for life.”

“What if they fall out of love later.”

Once again, Yixing dazes off, “They won’t once they have the feels. We’re happy that this comes to be and they have our blessings. Let the course take its way,” his tone is ethereal and cryptic very much unlike his bubbly self. So, they know it is not Yixing speaking. The dazed look wears off, “What did I say?”

“That this bond between us is here to stay,” says an awake Kyungsoo. 

Minseok squeaks like a startled cat though he’s a dwarf. “When did you wake up?”

“Long enough to know that we’re apparently bonded with life magic and there’s a baby in my belly,” the matter-of-factly manner of speaking by Baekhyun means he’s not happy with the turn of events.

Feeling guilty, Yixing squirms in his seat, “I didn’t mean anything harmful. The spirits were so happy when Nini brought your bonding up. I’m sorry. If you really want to undo the bond, you’ll have to terminate the anchor first.”

“In a more direct words, abortion,” Baekhyun surmises. Everyone looks at him soberly. The room has become solemn. The light elf sighs. He pokes at Kyungsoo. “I actually have been thinking of adopting. But, if you’re not okay with this,” Baekhyun rubs his belly, “I’ll…”

Kyungsoo grabs Baekhyun’s hand, “Don’t. If you want the baby, keep it.”

Yixing clears his throat, “Um, because the baby is a manifestation of the spirits and your bonding, that means, it needs both of you mana and proximity constantly.”

Baekhyun gazes into Kyungsoo’s eyes, waiting for his answer. 

“I don’t despise you, Baekhyun. You annoy me, but I can live with you since you really want this child. That is only if you’ll be civilised,” Kyungsoo understands the want of a family. Being a mage makes it difficult to develop relationships and knowing Baekhyun, who doesn’t enjoy superficial relations, he empathises. Plus, a baby blessed by the spirits is a gift by mana. To reject it will bring misfortune.

Baekhyun beams at Kyungsoo and offers his hand to shake it.

Junmyeon feels like the heavens has shown some light on them. With hope spilling from his heart, he asks, “Does that mean both of you will stop badgering each other?” 

In sync, they both seriously claim, “Not in a million years.” They don’t love each other, but for this baby, they’ll learn to have better tolerance. 

Junmyeon has a headache coming as the rest laughs. Some laughs from exasperation while others from utter enjoyment. 

\--

Yixing goes to Baekhyun’s home deep in the ancient forest. It’s the baby’s first moon tonight, so he needs to bless it and inquire about the bond. The spirits have been incessantly bothering him about it. They even disturb him during his time in the loo. The audacity.

Nonetheless, Yixing shares their worry. They’re afraid that the bond is broken. A very precious bond they blessed.

The last time Yixing had seen Baekhyun and Kyungsoo which was during Baekhyun’s labour, the bond was there; intact. However, now that it has been a month, with being the progeny of two of the strongest mages, the baby’s growth is fast. He believes the baby would stop being an anchor within these few days if not before, from the messages he received from the two. Since an anchor cannot be sentient, with the baby getting more and more receptive to the world, the anchor loses its functionality and breaks right after the baby can process the simplest of ideas. 

In other words, without an anchor, the bond made by the spirits’ binding loses its permanence unless the next phase of the spell is triggered. Which is, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo developing some semblance of romantic affinity towards each other. Then, the permanence is no longer bound by a spell, but evoked by their high compatibility.

To the dryad guess, the bond is likely weak, not broken considering how much progress Baekhyun and Kyungsoo had made. But, Yixing is not going to tell the spirits that. False hope is never a good thing. 

If Kyungsoo could stay under the same roof and keep his sanity with Baekhyun during the most chaotic pregnancy Yixing has seen throughout his life, they’ll manage. The memory of the monthly visits tickles Yixing’s sides. The mana bursts aiming at Kyungsoo, the sleepwalking, the sleepeating, the callings of undeads and more. Things get crazier as Baekhyun’s belly grew in size. 

Haaaa, he’s glad it’s not him. Shaking his head, Yixing comes back to his senses. What was he doing again? Oh, yeah.

A chant, a portal and a step into it, Yixing arrives at Baekhyun’s lawn.

“Why are you crying? Oh my heavens, why the heck are you crying, Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun’s frantic voice is as clear as the blue sky above them.

Another tranquil day at the Elven mages home.

Taking a deep breath and a few chants of safety barriers, Yixing smiles and knocks on the door. He hears, _wait a minute._ Then, Kyungsoo with tears staining his cheeks opens the door, “Yixing, -hic- come -hic- in.”

“Did the baby do this?” Kyungsoo nods. “Let me see it.” Kyungsoo shows Yixing the way. Yixing sees the perpetrator in Baekhyun’s arms. He asks Baekhyun for the baby. The spirits following Yixing gather around the baby and it falls asleep. Yixing places the baby in the nest prepared for it.

Kyungsoo serves a jug of lemonade and some pastries. He sits beside Baekhyun, the air around them no longer sparking like they used to. The gravity feels rather light actually and the light in the room is cosy. If that is not progress sailing towards the warm sunset, Yixing doesn’t know what progress is. The spirits need to shut up. 

“It’s throwing a tantrum because the anchor is gone,” says Yixing directly as he sips his lemonade like it’s nothing big. It is not. It’s expected. Everyone knows this, Even him being here is to their knowledge based on the buzzing of new messages from the other mage representatives. Why don’t they come and visit themselves?

“His name is Hyunsoo.”

“Oh, you named the baby.”

“Hyunsoo, Yixing.”

“Yes, Hyunsoo.”

“Wait, what do you mean the anchor is gone?”

Ah, Kyungsoo forgot. Yixing looks at Baekhyun, he too seems to have forgotten about the bonding spell. The baby, -Hyunsoo, Xing!- must have been more than a handful. Spirits and their blessings make for a powerful and rambunctious brood.

Yixing waves his hand and the golden leaves signifying the bond reemerge clearer on the two’s skins. “See, the leaves are not as vibrant as before, that means the binding is shallow. Did anything happen the past few days with him?”

Understanding etches onto Baekhyun’s face. Probably the memories of that day synapsing in his brain. He then, bites his lips and looks at the baby with a tilted head, “He made sparkles yesterday.”

“Most probably the anchor is gone with that burst of mana.”

“But, I thought if the anchor is gone, the bond will be broken, lest…” Kyungsoo looks at Baekhyun. They stare at each other as if Yixing is not there.

Oblivious to the moment being shared by the two -or more that he doesn’t care for it-, Yixing elaborates, “Yes, lest you two have mutual romantic feelings for each other.”

Suddenly, the golden leaves flicker. Instead of two dimensional leaves, they began to gain more lifelike details. Streaks of light and shadows give them depth and shades. The pale colour deepens acquiring vibrancy more than their conception. 

Then, Hyunsoo cries, wanting attention. But, he doesn’t manage to break the bubble his parents are in. So, Yixing picks him up and kisses his cheeks. “Look, look.” Yixing adjusts Hyunsoo’s position in his arms, plastering the baby’s face to his and he turns his body so the baby can see clearly with his bleary eyes. The baby is so soft, he needs to be extra careful. “Your parents are finally figuring out they actually like each other, Hyunsoo-yah.”

And Hyunsoo giggles.


End file.
